


Wrong

by AnonDude



Series: JayTim works [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Little Spoon Jason Todd, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purring, Rut, Scent Marking, Scenting, Spontaneous Rut, Spooning, Top Tim Drake, Whump, touch-starved Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jayknewhe was fucked up, alright? He knew. He was aware that his very biology was supposed to draw him to Omegas, or hell, even a nice Beta, but ever since the first time he smelled Tim — undeniablyAlphaTim — he's been all he could think about.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, mentioned casual Jason Todd/others
Series: JayTim works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I say things? 'Omegaverse isn't really my thing', well I'm back. Of course.
> 
> I know Alpha/Alpha isn't done a lot and it's not really what people come to a/b/o for, but I really hope people take a chance and read it because I think you'll like it!

Jason _knew_ he was fucked up, alright? He knew. He was aware that his very biology was supposed to draw him to Omegas, or hell, even a nice Beta, but ever since the first time he smelled Tim — undeniably _Alpha_ Tim — he's been all he could think about.

Even right up against him, he hadn't been able to smell anything with all the scent blockers on him until he'd cut the side of his throat. With his blood came the sharp, spicy scent of _Alpha_ that had taken Jason by surprise — cardamom, cinnamon, and wood smoke curling up toward his nostrils and making him loosen his grip on his knife. If Jason had had to place a bet, he'd have put the kid down for a Beta — if he'd presented at all yet, he was only, what, sixteen? Not unheard of, but certainly early.

At first he'd thought the surge of... _feeling_ in himself had been more aggression. After all, what else could it be? Already upset and then challenged by another Alpha's scent? But after a few moments, he realised it wasn't aggression at all. It was _arousal_.

He'd left quickly after that.

But that wasn't the end of it — oh no, that would've been too easy. No, somehow that little interaction had triggered his rut early. Like two months early.

He had ridden it out with a Beta he met at a bar and didn't bother to learn the name of, since all the Omegas smelled so strongly _wrong_ that a comparatively lightly floral-scented Beta was the only thing tolerable. What he'd really wanted wasn't an option. An Alpha seeking another Alpha? It just wasn't done, it was unheard of, against their nature. And yet, he craved.

And _oh_ how he craved. It had been several years now since that first time and Jason had done his best to avoid Tim as much as possible to keep himself away from temptation, but time hadn't faded his wants, not at all. They still simmered in the back of his mind, tugging at him, especially in weaker moments.

In that time, though, Jason had discovered that it wasn't quite just Tim. Most Alphas smelled appealing to him (something he'd never really paid attention to before, but now couldn't _not_ notice), but he had yet to find another one that made him really _want_ the way Tim did.

He had made a few attempts to hook up with another Alpha anyway, just to see, but all his attempts at flirting were interpreted as a challenge and it was pretty clear none of them were like him. Sometimes Jason wondered if he was the only one, a freak even among freaks, that maybe the Lazarus Pit couldn't fix everything and maybe his brain damage from being dead had flipped some sort of switch in him that made him all backwards.

Maybe it was to keep him alone, maybe someone as fucked up as him shouldn't burden somebody else with all his issues. Maybe the universe knew it wouldn't be fair to saddle anyone with Jason, so it made sure he would stay alone forever.

It hurt though.

And fuck, he was so touch starved. He just wanted to be held so fucking bad and it really hurt that the closest thing he could ever get to that was random hookups with Betas, and the sorts he picked up at bars never wanted to cuddle, and even if they did they would expect him as the Alpha to be the big spoon. But sex wasn't what he wanted, he just wanted to be _held_. Closely, skin to skin, for a very, very long time.

He rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter around himself, and buried his face in his pillow.

Yeah, not to throw a pity party, but being broken sucked.

×××

"Hey, I got you coffee," Tim said, jumping down the slight drop to the fire escape where Jason was smoking, leaning on the railing, from the roof. 

"Why." Jason asked flatly, not turning around.

"Because I want your help on one of my cases." Tim leaned back on the railing next to him and held out the coffee.

Jason took it, and Tim took a sip of his own. Jason was glad they were in costume so Tim had scent blockers on, otherwise being this close to him would be torture.

"Maybe. Tell me about it."

Tim did, and Jason had to admit it would probably be useful for him to be involved.

"Fine."

"Great! So I can meet you at your place or you can come to mine. After patrol, around three?"

Jason made a distasteful face. Great, alone time with Tim. "...Your place," he said after a moment.

"Alright." Tim gave him the address and then drained the rest of his coffee and shot off his grappling gun, swinging away.

Well this should be interesting.

×××

When three approached, Jason headed towards Tim's place and discovered that Tim had left the bedroom window cracked open for him.

As soon as he got inside, he realised what a massive fucking mistake he'd made in coming to Tim's place. First of all, the whole place smelled like Tim, and second of all, Tim walked into the bedroom fresh from the shower in an overlarge t-shirt and boxers and no scent blockers. Jason had to resist the urge to just clap his hand over his nose and run for it.

Oh this was bad, _bad_ , and Jason didn't know how the fuck he was supposed to make it through tonight.

Tim smiled at him and grabbed his laptop, waving Jason into the living room, and Jason hesitantly followed. He sat down on the couch and set his helmet on the coffee table, and had to close his eyes and grit his teeth when Tim sat down next to him. The urge to bury his nose in his neck and scent him was near uncontrollable.

"So," Tim said, and Jason wrenched his eyes open, hands clenched into fists on his knees as Tim opened his laptop and typed in the password. "The ringleader…"

Oh it was going to be a very, _very_ long night.

×××

Jason was only half-surprised when he went into early rut the next day. Hell, if a couple minutes of his scent could do it the first time, sitting in it for hours was bound to do _something_ , when he thought about it.

He found another random willing Beta to ride it out with, but couldn't help thinking he smelled kind of gross — way too sweet. 

Jason lost track of time until his phone buzzed like ten times in a few minutes right around when his instincts were finally starting to loosen their hold on him a little. "Sorry, I need to check that," he told the man under him.

"It's alright."

Jason got off the bed and found his jeans, pulling his phone out of the pocket. He unlocked it to see several texts from an unknown number.

> **UNKNOWN**  
>  >Hey it's Tim  
> >Are you not coming out tonight?  
> >Sorta needed to keep working on what we worked on last night  
> >Hello?  
> >I know this is your number, Jason  
> >You good?  
> >If you don't respond in the next 15mins im finding you  
> >Im serious

Jason sighed and typed out a quick response.

> Cant tonight<  
> Rut<

Tim responded immediately.

> **UNKNOWN**  
>  >??  
> >I was with you last night  
> >I didn't smell anything  
> >And why wouldn't you tell me ahead of time?
> 
> Triggered early. Unexpected<  
> Ur free to come investigate my sex nest at the<  
> motel 8 if you dont believe me. I hear threesomes are all the rage
> 
> **UNKNOWN**  
>  >Very funny  
> >Like you wouldn't rip my face off for challenging you  
> >I saw how tense you were just at my place around another alpha's scent even in a friendly environment. If that's a challenge you'd go berserk over sharing a partner  
> >Especially in rut with your aggression already through the roof

It was kind of hilarious how wrong Tim was, and how badly he'd misinterpreted.

> Right<  
> Neglecting said partner, so ttyl<  
> Will work with u tmrw<

Jason locked his phone again and threw it on top of his jeans before climbing back onto the bed. "Sorry about that."

×××

When he climbed into Tim's apartment and took his helmet off the next night, he knew what to expect but that didn't make it easier.

Over the course of the week, though, it did become a _little_ easier as he built up a tolerance.

At the end of the week, Tim leaned forward into Jason's space to point to the screen of the laptop on the coffee table in front of them, and Jason tensed and stopped breathing. Tim sighed and hit the spacebar to pause the CCTV recording. "Dude, you seriously need to chill, I'm not challenging you."

"I don't think you're challenging me, idiot," Jason snapped before he could even think.

"Then what is your problem?"

Jason looked away. "Nothing, what were you pointing out in the video?"

Tim set his face. "No. Tell me what your problem is," he said stubbornly, leaning into Jason's space again, this time purposely.

Jason leaned back and Tim immediately invaded his space again, crowding him back against the arm of the sofa as Jason continued to lean back, now actually trying to challenge Jason to rile him into admitting what his problem was.

Jason closed his eyes. God, Tim was _so fucking close_ , leaning right over him, his arm braced next to Jason's head and his face only a couple inches away. After almost a minute, his lungs were screaming and he had to draw in a deep breath — and _fuck_ it smelled so fucking good, Tim's neck was so fucking close and the air was heady with his scent and he could feel Tim's body heat, and Jason's exhale came out in a purr. His eyes shot open and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Tim looked confused for a moment before he blinked and hesitantly asked, voice hushed, "You like Alphas too?"

Jason slowly slid his hand down off of his mouth. "Wait, do you?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. I thought I was the only one. I mean I like Omegas and Betas too so I just tried to ignore it."

"I thought I was the only one too; I'm only into Alphas, I thought I was broken, that I got made wrong or something, or maybe brain damage from being dead that the Lazarus Pit couldn't fix."

Tim cupped his cheek with one hand and Jason leaned into it. "You're not broken."

Jason closed his eyes again, turning his face into Tim's hand. The simple, soft caress felt so fucking good and it kind of made Jason want to cry.

"I was so sure I was gonna be a Beta before I presented," Tim said. "Because I already knew I was attracted to all three secondary sexes, and then when I was an Alpha I was so confused, I thought there must have been a mistake, that the universe had messed up making me." He stroked his thumb over Jason's cheek. "But it didn't. I don't think it messed up with either of us. I think maybe we were supposed to find each other."

Jason startled slightly as he felt Tim nose against his neck, breathing him in and then him rubbing against him and scenting him. Jason let out another purr and his hand came up to the back of Tim's hair.

"Can I kiss you?" Tim murmured.

"Mm." Jason turned his mouth away from Tim's hand, letting it cup his cheek again, and tilted his head up.

Tim kissed him softly. Jason made a small noise and kissed him back, breathing his scent deeply and letting his hand slide from the back of Tim's hair to his cheek. 

Tim pulled back with a little alarmed noise. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

Tim wiped under his eye with his thumb. "You're crying."

Jason belatedly processed that his face was wet. "Oh. I'm just overwhelmed I think. Feels good." He leaned up and scented Tim, rubbing his cheek against the side of his throat just under his jaw.

Tim leaned his body down against Jason, pressing from his chest to his hip against the side of Jason's twisted torso and Jason moaned quietly in the back of his throat. He shifted under Tim, picking up his legs and shoving them under him on the couch so he was stretched out on his back, and Tim shifted so he was stretched out too, lying on top of him. 

Jason took a final inhale of Tim's scent straight from his neck and let his head fall back to the arm of the sofa. Tim kissed him again, his thumb rubbing back and forth where his hand was now resting on the side of Jason's neck, and Jason slid both of his hands down to Tim's waist, hesitantly slipping under his shirt to run his hands over his soft, warm skin.

Their kisses turned open mouthed and Jason pulled Tim harder against him by the waist, trying to feel him better through the armour in his uniform shirt.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Tim asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah." He kissed Tim again and then pulled back. "Not— not sex. Not that I don't want to, I do, I just don't think I can handle that tonight. But more of this, yeah."

"Okay, that's okay." 

Tim kissed him again and Jason briefly kissed back before he spoke against Tim's lips. "Can I use your shower?"

Tim pulled back. "Oh. Yeah. You need clothes, don't you?"

"That would be nice."

Tim gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back." He got up off of Jason, and Jason reluctantly let him go.

He came back a minute later with a folded t-shirt and boxers for Jason. "Hopefully they fit."

"Thanks."

Jason took as quick a shower as he could manage. Tim's oversized shirt fit him just fine and the boxers were tight, but they fit. He gathered his uniform and took it with him, looking into the living room and seeing that Tim had disappeared, and then hesitantly looking into Tim's bedroom.

Tim was lying on his bed on his phone, and looked up when Jason stepped in. He smiled at him and set his phone on the bedside table, scooting back toward the wall to leave room for Jason.

Jason set his uniform on top of Tim's dresser and crawled into bed with him, and Tim's arm immediately came around him, pulling him close and tangling their legs together.

"Gotta make sure you didn't get rid of my scent," he murmured, burying his face in Jason's neck.

"Mm." Jason's hand rested against Tim's chest, and the other slipped up Tim's shirt again to rest in the dip of his waist.

Tim pressed a kiss under his jaw after thoroughly scenting him. "You smell so good."

"So do you." Jason rubbed their cheeks together and let out another contented purr. God, he felt so fucking _good_ , he felt like he was _glowing_. Every beautiful place he was pressed against Tim almost ached with how good it felt. He pulled Tim impossibly closer. "Oh god, feels so good."

"Yeah? You like cuddling?" Tim slid his hand up from around Jason's back to stroke through his hair.

"Mhm." Jason nodded, his eyes closed.

Tim hummed and pressed a kiss in front of his ear, still running his fingers through his hair.

Jason fell asleep like that, with Tim still holding him.

×××

When Jason woke up, his blood felt like it was singing through his whole body, and he realised he was still in Tim's arms, pressed tightly against him. Fuck yeah, this was the best thing ever; Jason wanted to feel like this every damn day.

Tim blinked his eyes open. "Hey," he said, a smile blooming across his face.

"Hey."

Tim kissed him, a brief, gentle press of lips. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too. You got any plans for today?"

"Not particularly."

"Me neither."

Tim's smile widened. "I guess we'll just have to keep each other company then."

Jason smiled back. "I guess so."

They eventually got up and got breakfast, and Jason watched Tim swing his legs as he sat on his stool at the bar that separated his kitchen and living room. It was pretty damn cute.

"So," he said. "I didn't ask… Are we doing this because you just want to experiment with another Alpha, or do you actually like _me?_ " 

It wasn't a conversation Jason really wanted to have, but he needed to know for his own peace of mind. It would hurt but he could handle it if Tim just wanted to experiment. He hoped.

Tim looked up from his food with wide, earnest eyes. "I like _you_ , I've been into you for a long time, I just didn't think I had a chance because you were an Alpha. Is— is it just an experiment for you?"

" _No_ ," Jason rushed to reassure him. "You're the one who triggered my rut early, being around your scent like that."

"Really? Oh my god, sorry."

Jason shrugged. "It's okay. It's happened before. When I tried to, um...kill you."

" _Really?_ Back then?" Tim sat back. "Wow."

Jason nodded.

Tim gave him a considering look. "You said you're only into Alphas yesterday, so how _do_ you get through your ruts?"

Jason grimaced. "Betas. Not exactly pleasant, but I can't stand the smell of Omegas and, well, Alphas were never an option."

"Well you have me now."

"Really? You'd be down to let me fuck you for like twenty four hours?"

"Well are you gonna let _me?_ Because whichever one of ours happens first is probably gonna trigger the other's."

"Yeah. Fuck yeah."

Tim grinned. "Well alright then, we've got ourselves a plan."

They ended up back in bed after breakfast, cuddling and kissing slowly. Jason's hand ran over Tim's waist and down his back under his shirt, before rounding the curve of his ass and trailing under his thigh, hitching his leg up over Jason's hip and grinding their hips together.

Tim made a pleased noise into Jason's mouth and rolled his hips. "You think you're ready for sex today?" He asked, panting a little.

"Mhm I think so."

Tim kissed him again. "Awesome."

They slowly helped each other shed their clothes and they rolled so Tim was on top of him, already back to kissing. Tim deliberately thrusted his hips, sliding their cocks together and they both groaned.

Jason rocked back up against him as Tim fell into a steady rhythm. He gasped and broke away from Tim's mouth, pulling him down closer with a hand on the back of his head and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Fuck yeah, he couldn't believe he could actually have this. Everything just felt so _right_ for once in a way that sex never had before: Tim smelled so good; and somebody else was taking control; and he _knew_ Jason, really knew him and _cared_ ; and Tim was so close, right up against him from head to toe, and it felt so _intimate_ in a way that Jason's perfunctory fucking never had.

Everyone else Jason had slept with had just been another passing ship on the sea, there to get what he needed and gone as soon as it was over. Actually...no, he knew that Tim...well, Tim hadn't _sounded_ like he was gonna kick Jason out as soon as he got what he wanted, but what if he did? What if he was lying earlier and Jason _was_ just an experiment? It would be easy for Tim to move on — he wasn't like Jason, he could have anyone.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jason hadn't noticed, but he had gone completely still, and now Tim had stopped moving as well.

"I'm sorry," he said and it came out hoarse and quiet. He didn't know what else to say.

Tim pulled back. "Do you wanna stop?"

He floundered for how to respond. "I'm sorry," he repeated, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, don't apologise," Tim said softly, putting a comforting hand on his upper arm. He rolled off of Jason and Jason turned away from him, hands still over his face, and curled in on himself. "Come here." Tim slid his arm over Jason's waist, sliding his hand up to rest over his heart and spooning Jason closely from behind with his body. "This okay?"

Jason nodded, taking one of his hands away from his face to rest over Tim's over his heart, and he linked their fingers.

They laid there in silence for a long time, Tim rubbing his thumb slowly back and forth over Jason's chest, until Jason's tears finally spilled over, leaking silently over the bridge of his nose to _plip, plip, plip_ down onto the pillow.

Tim pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and nuzzled his back before leaning his forehead against it and clenching his hand against Jason's chest, squeezing Jason's fingers between his. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I just…" Jason tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. "I just don't know what to do when you're so nice to me."

"That's okay."

"I'm not used to getting what I want, what I _really_ want, and this feels too good to be true, like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I can see why it feels like that, but I don't think the other shoe is going to drop. Unless, like, I'm sure people are going to be kind of weird about two Alphas claiming each other, but I think you've probably already thought about that."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. And I don't care, I don't wanna get rid of your scent."

"Me neither."

There was silence for a moment before Jason hesitantly spoke up again. "That's not just gonna be it after we have sex, right? You'll still want me around?"

"Yeah, Jay. I don't just want sex from you — we don't even have to have sex. I like you a lot, of course I wanna keep you around."

"Okay," Jason said quietly.

Tim pressed another few kisses to his back and Jason squeezed his hand.

×××

After patrol, Jason stopped by his own flat to shower and change into something else before heading over to Tim's place.

Almost as soon as he knocked on the door, Tim pulled it open. "Hi," he greeted him with a smile, closing the door behind him and immediately snaking his arms around Jason, nosing against his neck. His scent was still clinging to Jason — and Jason's to him — but it was slightly dulled from the shower. Tim scented Jason and a purr rumbled in Jason's chest as he slid his hands up Tim's shirt, running up and down over his waist as he leaned down to scent Tim right back.

"Mm." Tim turned his head to kiss Jason's jaw, and Jason pulled back to kiss him properly.

They kissed for a few minutes before Tim pulled back. "Not that I'm not a big fan of this greeting, but we need to work on that case."

"Right."

Tim gave him one last peck and then turned away, heading into the living room, and Jason followed after.

×××

The next day, Jason decided to go out and get them breakfast from a nearby café, telling a sleepy Tim his plans, giving him a kiss, and then disentangling himself from him to get dressed. He grabbed Tim's keys from the hook by the door and left.

It was a nice day out, pleasantly chilly but with the sun out and warming his skin, and he was in a very good mood when he got to the café. As he stood in the queue waiting to order, he noticed the Beta in line behind him kept giving him confused, curious looks, and he supposed he'd better get used to that. They were definitely close enough to smell the mixed scents on him, both unmistakably Alpha, and part of him couldn't blame them for being thrown, but the other part of him just wished they'd mind their fucking business.

The customer in front of him finished paying and stepped aside and Jason stepped up to the till.

"Hi, what—" The cashier's nose twitched and their brow creased before they shook their head slightly. "Um, what can I get you?"

Jason internally sighed. He knew it would put people off balance, but perhaps he had underestimated how much. He ordered and stepped to the side, pulling out his phone to scroll through as he waited for his order.

After a few minutes, an Omega stepped right up beside him. "Just got into a fight, huh? Pre-rut?"

Jason looked up. " _What?_ Are you talking to _me?_ "

"Yeah. The other Alpha scent on you, you must've been fighting. Probably eager to get home and get it off, huh?"

Jason squinted at them. "Scents don't mix like this no matter _how_ you're fighting. I'm clearly claimed."

The Omega blinked. "But that's an Alpha scent."

"I know. He's an Alpha."

"But... _you're_ an Alpha."

"I'm aware," he said dryly.

The Omega looked flustered. "But what do you do during your rut?"

Jason gave them a _look_. "Do you not know how sex works, or…?"

"But he's an Alpha!"

"Funnily enough, the world doesn't implode if an Alpha bottoms. I'm sure there's even an Omega out there topping and society is just continuing on unharmed."

The Omega looked shocked by the very idea. "Don't you want an Omega though? Doesn't your biology drive you toward us? How can you deny your nature?"

Just then, one of the people behind the counter called Jason's name. _Finally_.

" _No_. I don't." He said firmly to the Omega. "I'm not _denying_ anything. It's not _in_ my nature." Then he turned away, putting his phone back in his pocket, and went up to the counter.

When he got back to Tim's place, he carefully unlocked the door, clutching both coffee cups and the bag of food to him with one arm. He got inside and kicked his shoes off, setting everything on the bar and then going into the bedroom.

Tim was still curled up in bed, his face buried in Jason's pillow, and Jason leaned over him, kissing his jaw and stroking his fingers through his hair.

Tim groaned and turned onto his back to look up at Jason. "You're back already?"

"Yeah, baby. Come eat."

Tim reached up and circled his arms around Jason's neck. "Or maybe _you_ should come back to bed."

Jason chuckled and slid his hands under Tim, one under the bottom of his ass and the other under the middle of his back, and then pulled him up off the bed.

Tim made a surprised noise and automatically wrapped his legs around Jason's waist, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. "Well that's one way to get me up."

Jason straightened up. "If it works, it works."

He carried Tim out and set him on a stool at the bar, then set about taking the food out and handing Tim his.

"Think I underestimated just how nosey people are. And how much they think my business is their business."

"Oh no, were people weird when you went out?"

Jason recounted everything that had happened as they ate.

Tim frowned. "I hope that Omega is the exception rather than the rule."

"I hope so too. I don't know if I can keep my temper if I have to have that conversation many more times. I might just have to start telling people to fuck off."

"That's fair. I'm...nervous about work. Shareholders meetings and such."

Jason paused. "You can get rid of my scent for work. I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems for you and I know you reflect on the company."

Tim took his time chewing before he answered. "I...need to think more. Fast I guess, because tomorrow's Monday. But I don't know, I don't want to, but I also...don't want to cause unnecessary waves and potentially reflect poorly on the company."

"I get that."

They finished eating in silence.

"Did you have anything you needed to do today?" Jason asked as they cleaned up.

"No, you?"

"Nope." He paused. "Do you think...sorry it didn't...go well yesterday, but could we try sex again?"

"You don't need to apologise, it's okay, I enjoyed cuddling with you. Are you sure you wanna try again?"

Jason nodded, stepping forward and cupping Tim's face in his hands. "Yeah. I want you to fuck me."

Tim kissed him. "I can do that," he murmured against his lips.

Jason kissed him again and they went stumbling back toward the bedroom.

Once inside, Tim pushed Jason down to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt off, and then his own. He got down on his knees between Jason's spread legs and kissed over his chest as he undid his belt and then the button and zip of his jeans, hooking his fingers in the waist and pulling them down as Jason lifted his hips. He pulled them all the way off and tossed them aside before pulling off Jason's socks and leaning up again to mouth over his chest.

He ran his hand over Jason's cock through his underwear. "This okay?"

"Mhm." Jason pushed into his hand and Tim squeezed.

"Lift up again?" Tim carefully pulled Jason's underwear over his cock and then pulled them down over his hips and off.

He skated a hand up the inside of Jason's thigh and Jason stopped him with a hand. 

"Am I the only one getting naked here?"

"Oh, right." Tim got to his feet and started to push down his boxers when Jason stopped him again.

"Let me." 

Tim dropped his hands and Jason slid his hands over his hips, pulling him closer, and pressed an open mouthed kiss just below his navel as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He slid his fingers around the front and pulled them down, mouthing another kiss against his belly. Tim stepped out of them and Jason hesitantly closed his hand around Tim's half-hard cock, stroking over it and looking up at him. "This alright?"

Tim nodded.

Jason kept stroking him and kissed his stomach again and then down his thigh, before moving until his lips were just a scant centimetre from Tim's cock. "Can I?"

Tim's breath caught. "Go ahead."

Jason mouthed over the side of his cock and dragged his open mouth down it, his tongue sliding over the velvety skin. He stuck his tongue out and licked up the underside twice and then took as much into his mouth as he could manage, closing his lips tightly around his cock and sucking as he slowly eased back.

Jason had never done this before, but he was just trying to do anything he could remember that felt good when people had done it to him and crossing his fingers that it was turning out okay. He'd offered to suck some of his partners off before, but they'd always said that it wouldn't be right for an Alpha to submit himself like that. Jason obviously thought all of that was bullshit, including the idea that sucking cock was submitting oneself and not just wanting to pleasure your partner, but whatever.

"Have you done this before?" Tim asked, his hand slipping into the back of Jason's hair.

"Nn-nn."

" _Auh!_ " Tim moaned at the vibrations, hips jerking forward, and Jason choked, pulling off with a cough. "Sorry, sorry!" Tim fluttered his hands uselessly, unsure how to soothe Jason.

"'S okay." Jason gamely took him back down.

Tim stroked his hands back through Jason's hair. "So good, Jay."

Jason closed his eyes in contentment at the praise, still bobbing his head and meeting his lips with his hand, jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

After a few minutes, he pulled off, jerking Tim off and giving him little licks.

"Is your jaw tired?" Tim asked.

Jason nodded. "Just give me a minute."

"No that's okay, we need to prep you anyway." Tim leaned down to kiss him, cupping his cheek with a hand. "Do you want to use a condom?" He asked when he pulled back.

"No, not as long as you're clean."

"I am. Are you?"

"Yeah. Got checked after my rut."

"No condom then," Tim agreed.

He gave Jason another peck before pulling back and going over to the bedside table, opening the drawer. Jason laid down on the bed right side up, and Tim crawled between his legs, clutching a bottle of lube. He curled his arms under Jason's thighs, hands settling in the crease of his hip and pulling him down the bed a bit. 

"There we go," he said, grinding forward against Jason and letting go of his legs. He flicked open the lube, drizzling some on his fingers and then leaning forward, planting his other hand by Jason's head. Jason kissed him and Tim made a pleased little sound against him as he pressed his first finger into him.

He opened Jason up slowly and thoroughly.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Mhm, please."

Tim slid his fingers out and grabbed the lube again to slick up his cock. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly until he was all the way in, his hand sliding up under Jason's thigh to hold it up and out. "Okay?"

Jason nodded. "Go ahead."

Tim slowly pulled out halfway and started to thrust, leaning back down to catch Jason's lips. Jason's arms went around the back of his neck, one hand burying itself in the back of his hair as their kisses quickly turned open mouthed and hungry.

Jason moaned and pushed his hips up to meet Tim's as Tim's cock rubbed his prostate, sending a warm tingling through the whole area from his thighs through his groin up to deep in his stomach. Oh god yeah, this was just as good as he'd hoped. Finding out Tim was into him too had to have been the best fucking thing to happen to him.

He laid there, kissing Tim and letting him fuck him absolutely breathless as his nails dug into the back of Tim's neck.

" _Ah!_ " He panted, head thrown back as Tim kissed down his neck. "Fuck, your knot." He could feel it starting to grow, and it pushed into him.

"I'm gonna come," Tim gasped, pulling back out and thrusting shallowly so as not to push his knot back in. "Is it hurting you?"

"No, no, knot me."

Tim pushed all the way in and Jason gave a high keen, stroking his own cock quickly. This time the knot stuck and Tim came, a litany of curses spilling from his lips.

Jason felt his own knot blow wide and he dropped his hand to squeeze around it, mimicking being buried inside someone, and then he was coming too with several gasping breaths.

Tim collapsed onto his chest, burying his face in the crook of Jason's neck, and Jason slid the hand out from under him and wrapped both arms around him. They both slowly caught their breath.

"Mmph." Tim kissed his neck. "I need to go back to sleep now."

"Not until we clean up."

" _Mmnnn_." Tim burrowed his face deeper against his neck.

Jason ran his fingers up and down over Tim's back and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"You're ridiculously comfortable," Tim mumbled into his neck.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

They talked aimlessly until Tim's knot went down and he finally pulled back.

Their stomachs stuck together slightly with Jason's dried come and Tim made a face. "Ugh, didn't think that one through."

He pulled out slowly and Jason let out a little noise as his cock left him.

"Be right back."

Tim wet two washcloths and brought them back to the bedroom, handing one to Jason and cleaning himself up with the other. Jason handed him back the dirty washcloth and he threw them in the hamper before climbing into bed with Jason, who had gotten under the covers.

He curled up against Jason's side and Jason pulled him half on top of his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"There we go." He pressed a kiss to the top of Tim's head.

"Mm perfect," Tim sighed, nosing against Jason's throat. "I'm so fucking glad everything worked out so I could be with you."

"Me too, baby."


End file.
